GOTTI
"GOTTI" is a song by American rapper 6ix9ine from the deluxe edition of his debut mixtape Day69. The music video is currently the most viewed video on WorldStarHipHop's YouTube channel with 308 million views. Lyrics Got me, got me Rollie (Ya can't even afford it though) Got me, got me, uh (got it) Gotti Gotti, uh (Gott Gotti) Gotti Gotti (hahahaha) Came up blood gang (yeah), 30 bang (yeah) Scum Gang, big choppa, big thang Let your nuts hang Who they? (yeah), don't say (yeah, yeah) BBA change your mood, aye, anyday Gotti Gotti, cookin' up, speed it up Double cup, Xanny cup, booted up Mollied up, molly up, break it up Cop it, then I serve it up, get it up Gotti Gotti Fuck with my day ones Yeah, you know I flooded the chain once Got the money and I split it with day ones She ain't fuck me back when I was lame, nah Yeah, you know I do my dance (do it) In the club (aye), throwin' dub Rack it up (rack it), shake it up Watch me do it, how I bust it up (up), I mix it hard Then I hit her with the blicky, uh So drip it, drip it, drip it, drip it You ain't got no money, you can keep her Bitch, I got my Nina, I'ma squeeze her If you really wanna meet her, she a greeter It was really nice to meet ya, I don't need ya (I don't need her) I pray to God that my n*ggas gon' eat (I pray to god) I pray to God that my family gon' see (I pray to god) Prayin' that the Lord take a chance with me Wouldn't come when I was up, I was on the wrong things I ain't silly, ain't no dumb n*gga, are you dumb, n*gga? Are you stayin' with the pump, n*gga? Fuck is up, n*gga? Is you mad? You's a fuck n*gga, I don't trust n*ggas Scum Gang, chew 'em up, n*gga, we don't fuck witcha Okay, my blood gang (yeah), 30 bang (yeah) Scum Gang, big choppa, big thang Let your nuts hang Who they? Don't say (yeah, yeah) BBA change your mood, aye, anyday Gotti Gotti, cookin' up, speed it up Double cup, Xanny cup, booted up Mollied up, molly up, break it up Cop it, then I serve it up, give it up Gotti Gotti Gotti Gotti Who, who really with the money, money? Who, who really with the Gotti Gotti? Who, who really with the money, money? Ooh, do my dance, hit my things Break these bands, hunnid bands on my thing Mollied up, molly up, give it up Cop it, then I serve it up, give it up Really with the Gotti, Gotti? Who, who really with the Gotti, Gotti? Who, who really with the— Why It Sucks # 6ix9ine uses way too much autotune and sounds like he holding his nose in the the whole song. # The song is really repetitive and he repeats the song title a lot. # He also curses too much in it. # The song keeps talking about how rich he is. # The flow is repetitive and he uses the same flow from his blow up single "Gummo" at least once. # The music video has stupid moments, like when they put his face on a girl. # Although the second part of the music video in which he gives money to locals in the Dominician Republic is great, it makes the music video longer. Redeeming Qualities # The beat is decent. # He gives out money to locals in the Dominican Republic in the music video. Music Video 6IX9INE "Gotti" (WSHH Exclusive - Official Music Video) Trivia * 6ix9ine relates himself to Italian-American mob boss John Gotti due to his gang relations, drug dealing escapades, and New York origin, as well as his wealth considering John Gotti had an estimated net worth of $10 million USD at the time of his death. Ironically enough, Gotti was ruled guilty of racketeering, which 6ix9ine was also arrested for in November 2018 and pled guilty to in February 2019. Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:6ix9ine songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Annoying Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Club songs Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Bad Songs with Good Music Videos Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Songs that just brag about how rich they are Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Horrible Songs with Good Beats Category:Tekashi69's Downfall